


Три щепотки жгучего перца

by Givsen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Univerce, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любое блюдо становится острее, если его как следует приправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три щепотки жгучего перца

**Щепотка первая**

  
      С чего начинается страсть? С двух бокалов сладкого мартини и томного взгляда, брошенного из-под опущенных ресниц? С лёгкого кивка, незаметной улыбки и горячего шёпота прямо в сердце, прижимаясь губами к уху?  
      Однозначно нет.   
      Для этого надо быть совсем непроходимо тупым романтиком, вроде Санджи или хотя бы Усоппа. Хотя последний едва ли может претендовать на это звание — уж он-то куда крепче стоит ногами на земле, в отличие от вечно влюблённого повара. Тот готов волочиться за каждой юбкой, потому что свято уверен, что каждый случайный поцелуй — это любовь и навсегда. И неудивительно, что он постоянно получает за это по морде и от жизни, и от женщин.   
      Идиот хренов.  
      Зоро зевает и, прислонившись спиной к большой прохладной колонне, чешет бедро в том месте, где ему уже порядком натёрли висящие на поясе ножны трёх катан. Вокруг снуют суетливые официантки, разряженные в слегка фривольные пиратские костюмчики, а за соседним столиком, где весело жужжит рулетка, незаметно мухлюет Нами — почётный крупье их казино и самая ловкая ведьма на свете.   
      Зоро усмехается, видя, как она слегка надавливает ногой на скрытую под полом педаль и нарочито сочувственно говорит проигравшемуся в пух и прах клиенту, что в следующий раз ему обязательно повезёт. И, как ни странно, потный тучный мужчина, вытирающий лоб белым шёлковым платком, верит ей, сальными глазками ощупывая ладную, обтянутую футболкой фигурку. Он просто не знает, насколько коварна и хитра эта девка. Потому-то их казино никогда не уходит в минус.  
      Отвернувшись, Зоро поправляет сползший харамаки и поддевает пальцами бандану, стирая выступившую испарину.   
      Их казино стилизировано под пиратский корабль, поэтому форма, мать её, одежды, такая, что временами хочется взвыть. Хотя, надо признать, этот наряд вызывает у Зоро куда больше энтузиазма, чем те же классические костюмы, которые требуется носить охранникам в подобных заведениях. Во всяком случае, наблюдать за тем, как одетого в разухабистый пиратский камзол и носящегося по всему заведению владельца казино вновь всем миром пытаются поймать его замы и совладельцы, довольно весело. Так что Зоро молчаливо терпит его закидоны и раздражённо чихвостит Усоппа, который всё никак не может починить сплит-систему, из-за чего в огромном зале стоит удушающая жара.   
      Взгляд, скользящий за ним из угла в угол, он замечает почти сразу. Он ненавязчивый, но очень пристальный, поэтому Зоро временами передёргивает плечами, стараясь избавиться от этого ощущения, и незаметно вглядывается в лица посетителей. Ему интересно, кто же из посетителей решил уделить ему столько драгоценного внимания. Однако найти сталкера оказывается не так уж просто. Все клиенты заняты проигрыванием своих денег, никто из них даже не смотрит в сторону снующего туда-сюда охранника.   
      Но взгляд продолжает сверлить Зоро — он это чувствует. И лишь спустя несколько минут безуспешных поисков слышит будто бы вскользь брошенную фразу:  
      — Кто этот юноша?  
      Зоро поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда одна из запыхавшихся официанток окидывает его скептичным взглядом, в котором так и читается: «Вот этот? Юноша?», и, наклоняясь к посетительнице, нарочито громко произносит:  
      — Ророноа Зоро. Охранник.  
      — Благодарю, — мягко улыбается незнакомка. Её лицо почти полностью скрывает ковбойская шляпа, так что Зоро остаётся любоваться только тонкими губами и несколько резковатой линией скул.  
      Официантка исчезает из поля зрения почти мгновенно, и Зоро оказывается один на один с заинтересовавшейся им особой. Вернее, как один на один… Сложно такое сказать, когда находишься в забитом людьми помещении, однако Зоро всё равно чувствует себя так, будто кроме него и женщины в ковбойской шляпе здесь нет никого. Ему любопытно, кто она и почему смотрит на него так испытующе и пронзительно. И когда жгущий язык вопрос готов вырваться наружу, она поднимает голову и встречается, наконец, с ним взглядом.   
      С чего начинается страсть, спросите вы у Зоро, и он ответит, что с глотка обжигающего горло виски, с зеркального блеска начищенной стали, с одного точного, выверенного удара в солнечное сплетение — такого, чтобы весь воздух вышибить.   
      Напрочь.  
      Зоро не разбирается в женской красоте. Более того — ему недостаёт каких-то там особенных винтиков в голове, чтобы понять — симпатичная ли перед ним особа или же так, из разряда середнячков. Вот Санджи в этом вопросе подкован, как императорский конь, у этого полудурка одни бабы на уме, поэтому он может каждую подогнать под только ему известную классификацию и запарить ею всех окружающих.   
      Зоро такими талантами не обладает. Но если сравнивать женщин с холодным оружием, сидящая перед ним незнакомка до дрожи похожа на японскую катану: изящная и тонкая, закалённая и тщательно заточенная до бритвенной остроты. Словом, такая, что сразу становится понятно — шутки шутить с ней вредно для здоровья.  
      — Господин мечник, — губы женщины вновь растягиваются в приветливой улыбке, а взгляд быстро соскальзывает к висящим на поясе катанам, — я смотрю, вы очень вооружены и опасны.  
      — Следить за порядком нужно так, чтобы у окружающих не возникало желания этот порядок нарушать, — ухмыляется в ответ Зоро. Ну не объяснять же ей, что это очередная придурь их владельца… пардон, капитана.  
      — Ох, вот как. — Незнакомка тихо смеётся, а затем подпирает щёку ладонью и поворачивается в сторону игрального стола, где уставший парень-крупье раздаёт карты.  
      Зоро чуть подтягивает харамаки, чтобы удобнее было дотянуться до карманов, и несколько расслабляется, одновременно с этим подбираясь, чтобы быть готовым к любой неожиданности. Эта женщина интригует его своим нарочито праздным интересом. Ему кажется, что она неспроста обратила на него внимание.  
      — Вы играете в карты, господин мечник? — тихо спрашивает незнакомка, прищуривая огромные голубые глаза.   
      Будь здесь Санджи, он наверняка затянул бы волынку про то, что в таких глазах можно утонуть, однако Санджи здесь нет, а Зоро мало разбирается во всяких омутах и болотах, поэтому он молча поворачивается в сторону стола, за которым играют в покер, и хмурится, пытаясь припомнить, когда последний раз брал в руки карты. Кажется, это было лет десять назад.  
      — Играю, — зачем-то врёт Зоро. Он горделиво расправляет плечи и несколько свысока смотрит на улыбающуюся женщину, которая внимательно следит за его лицом.  
      — Вот как, — почти не шевеля губами, говорит она. — Не желаете ли сыграть со мной?  
      Зоро кожей чувствует во всей этой ситуации один большой подвох. Ему хочется отказаться, но гордость и нежелание проигрывать этой странной особе толкают в спину, требуя согласиться, несмотря ни на что.  
      — Я на работе, — сухо роняет Зоро. Это единственный предлог, за который можно зацепиться, чтобы не идти на поводу у своих амбиций.  
      — Ах, как жаль. — Незнакомка кладёт ногу на ногу, из-за чего полы её длинного пальто распахиваются, и склоняет голову набок. — Может быть, можно сделать исключение?  
      — Нет, — почти с наслаждением произносит Зоро. Его радует возможность отказать этой странной женщине, потому что она, кажется, привыкла всегда получать желаемое.   
      — Робин! — раздаётся за спиной, и Зоро едва не роняет себя на пол, потому что в него почти врезается тщедушное тело владельца казино.   
      Крякнув от неожиданности, он поворачивается к висящему на его плечах Луффи, который светящимися от счастья глазами смотрит на незнакомку, и недоумённо приподнимает брови.  
      — А, господин капитан, — смеётся женщина, помахав ему рукой. — Давно не виделись.  
      — Да капец! — горланит Луффи и, спрыгнув с Зоро, поправляет съехавшую на затылок соломенную шляпу — постоянный атрибут его наряда. — Ты тут надолго?  
      — Нет-нет, я проездом. — Незнакомка снова подпирает щёку ладонью и довольно щурится. — Решила, почему бы не навестить старого знакомого, раз уж я в городе.  
      — Само собой! — Луффи почти трещит по швам от счастья. Затем он поворачивается к замершему в недоумении Зоро и подмигивает. — Это Нико Робин. Она клёвая.  
      «Исчерпывающая информация», — ехидно думает Зоро, но всё-таки учтиво кивает новоиспечённой знакомой. Не дело перед начальством проявлять неуважение к посетителям.   
      Робин в ответ тоже склоняет голову, насмешливо улыбаясь при этом.   
      — А чего вы тут делаете? — с интересом спрашивает Луффи, переводя горящий взгляд с Зоро на Робин и обратно.  
      — Я хотела сыграть в карты с господином мечником, но он отказывается. — Робин с нарочитым сожалением вздыхает. — Жаль, а я так хотела сразиться с достойным противником.  
      — Ты чего это отказываешься? — с возмущением восклицает Луффи, обличающе тыкая пальцем прямо в нос опешившего Зоро.  
      — Да я на работе же! — обалдев от такой претензии, оправдывается тот.  
      — Ну и пофиг на неё! — У Луффи такой искренний вид, что Зоро хочется швырнуть ему в лицо свою отвисшую до пола челюсть. — Робин круто играет в карты, ты должен с ней сразиться!  
      Зоро понимает, что ключевое понятие тут — сражение, но удивляться придурковатости их начальника, наглухо помешанного на пиратской тематике, не перестаёт. Что дальше? Они соберутся всем коллективом и пойдут брать на абордаж соседнюю рыгаловку, в которой самый ходовой продукт — сальные пончики с маслом?   
      — Ну так что, господин мечник? — Робин продолжает улыбаться, следя за реакцией Зоро. Её глаза слегка искрятся от удовольствия, потому что она явно в очередной раз получает то, что хочет. — Сыграете со мной в покер?  
      Зоро хочется выругаться вслух, но вместо этого он поджимает губы и прожигает её неприязненным взглядом. Вот же избалованная баба! И зачем она прицепилась к нему со своими глупыми интригами?  
      — У меня нет денег, — цедит Зоро, пуская в ход последнюю из возможных уловок.  
      — Мне не нужны ваши деньги, — хмыкает Робин и плавно соскальзывает с высокого барного стула. Она выпрямляется в полный рост, и Зоро нехотя робеет, потому что она оказывается немного выше него, что для женщины всё-таки внушительно, учитывая, что сам Зоро весьма немаленький. — Давайте сыграем на желание?  
      — Отлично! — воодушевлённо кивает Луффи и широким жестом показывает на ближайший стол, где замученный крупье едва не лежит на столе, подпирая брови картами.   
      А у Зоро нет слов. Он совсем не так планировал провести сегодняшний рабочий день.  
      Робин изящно усаживается за стол, кладёт ногу на ногу и приветливо улыбается сине-зелёному крупье. Зоро плюхается напротив, мрачно кивает и бросает полный негодования взгляд в сторону Луффи, который садится между ними и, сверкая глазами, командует сдавать карты. Крупье растеряно косится на Зоро, затем — на владельца и, наконец, ловкими быстрыми движениями раскладывает карты.  
      — Начальная ставка? — дежурным тоном уточняет он.  
      — Мы не будем играть на деньги, — степенно говорит Робин. — Если я выиграю, господин мечник должен будет безотлагательно выполнить одно моё желание.  
      — Или наоборот, — цедит Зоро.  
      — Или наоборот, — покладисто соглашается она.  
      — Одна игра — одно желание, — монотонным голосом произносит крупье. Судя по всему, здесь и не такие глупости устраивают, поэтому его совершенно не беспокоят причуды клиентов.  
      Зоро кидает очередной негодующий взгляд на Луффи, берёт карты и едва не стонет. Если он выиграет, это будет самое величайшее везение в его жизни. Круче будет, только если сейчас на голову Луффи свалится какая-нибудь новая придурь, которая заставит его позабыть об этой.   
      Однако потолок безоблачный, дурепад не планируется, и Зоро, мысленно вздохнув, почти в упор смотрит на Робин, силясь распознать в её поведении — светит ему победа или же нет.   
      Робин спокойна как удав: лёгкая улыбка играет на губах, брови чуть приподняты, словно она видит что-то крайне забавное, а глаза немного прищурены. Зоро смотрит на неё несколько секунд в ожидании, когда хоть один мускул на её лице дрогнет, но потом всё равно сдаётся. Его противница — коварная и явно очень непростая женщина. Другие просто не смогли бы выдержать такой пристальный взгляд с его стороны.  
      — Ну что там? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Луффи, когда молчание затягивается.  
      — Мы ждём, господин капитан, — с едва различимой насмешкой говорит Робин и впервые за всё это время смотрит на Зоро.   
      Он ощущает её взгляд так явно, как если бы она касалась пальцами его лица.  
      — Чего ждёте? — недоумённо уточняет Луффи.  
      — Чуда, наверное. — Робин смеётся, прикрывая улыбку веером из карт.  
      «Вот дерьмо!» — едва не скрипя зубами, думает Зоро. Он смотрит на свой расклад и понимает, что выиграть с таким набором совершенно нереально. Это действительно будет чем-то сродни чуду. И Робин, эта странная дамочка, которой от него что-то надо, наверняка каким-то неведомым образом в курсе его ситуации.   
      — Желаете поднять ставку? — интересуется меланхолично наблюдающий за их игрой в гляделки крупье.  
      — Может, до двух желаний? — Робин прищуривается, посылая приветливую улыбку в его сторону.   
      Скулы крупье немного краснеют, и Зоро почему-то думает, что она, видимо, действительно привлекательная женщина, раз первый попавшийся сопляк в бабочке реагирует подобным образом.  
      — Вы принимаете ставку? — Крупье, с трудом оторвав взгляд от Робин, поворачивается к Зоро, но тот качает головой. Нет смысла продолжать этот фарс.   
      — Пас, — цедит он, раскрывая карты. Пусть подавится своим желанием.  
      — Ну вот видите. — Робин обмахивается картами и поворачивается к сияющему Луффи. — Чудо всё-таки произошло. — Она выкладывает их на стол, и Зоро хватается за голову.   
      Вот же стерва!  
  


**Щепотка вторая**

  
      Стук колёс монотонным гулом виснет в ушах, за окном один пейзаж неторопливо сменяется другим, а затем — третьим: вместо бескрайних полей появляются деревья, которые со временем становятся гуще, превращаясь в непроглядный лес. А потом — снова поле.   
      Словом, однообразно до тошноты и до тошноты же тоскливо.  
      Зоро сидит в двухместном купе, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди. Он хмуро молчит и сверлит глазами сидящую напротив Нико Робин, которая с увлечением смотрит в окно и едва заметно улыбается. Она не обращает внимания ни на Зоро, ни на его недовольство. Кажется, она полностью погружена в свои мысли. Однако когда Зоро вздыхает и тоже поворачивается к окну, её улыбка становится куда более явной.  
      — Господин мечник, — произносит Робин, и Зоро напрягается, готовясь ко всему, что бы она ни учудила, — вы не рады, что отправились со мной в небольшое путешествие?  
      Зоро не верит своим ушам. Она что, насмехается над ним? После такого позорного проигрыша она ещё смеет зубоскалить?!  
      — Не советую меня трогать ближайшую вечность, — не разжимая зубов, выдавливает он. — Я выполняю желание, мы расходимся. Всё.  
      Робин поворачивается к нему. Она молча смотрит практически в упор, и Зоро замечает, что приевшаяся до оскомины улыбка больше не растягивает её губы. Впервые, наверное, с момента их встречи Робин не похожа на приторную карамельку с лезвием вместо начинки.  
      — Прошу прощения, что заставила вас сопровождать меня, — говорит она.   
      Зоро едва не фыркает от раздражения. Прощения она просит, как же! Если бы она действительно имела хоть каплю совести, не стала бы устраивать тот цирк с покером. Особенно на глазах Луффи, у которого запущенная форма идиотизма головного мозга. Он же всю плешь проел, горланя о том, что карточный долг — дело чести, когда Зоро попытался возмутиться таким положением вещей. А потом собственноручно упихал подчинённого в машину, не дав ему даже переодеться, и помахал ручкой на прощание, когда Зоро, изображая улитку в аквариуме, прилип лицом к стеклу.   
      И теперь он вынужден сидеть в душном жарком купе, одетый, как клоун на карнавал, и слушать неискренние сожаления коварной жуткой женщины по имени Нико Робин.   
      Никто не видел, тут справедливость не пробегала?  
      — Почему я? — запустив пальцы в волосы, почти стонет Зоро. — Если бы ты маякнула извращенцу-коку, он полетел бы безо всяких предисловий, ещё и оплатил бы частный самолёт ради такого случая. Какого хрена понадобился именно я?! Ещё и в таком наряде!  
      Робин опирается локтями на столешницу и переплетает пальцы в замок. Затем она пожимает плечами и снова растягивает губы в улыбке.  
      — Вы мне с первого взгляда понравились, господин мечник. Вам так идёт пиратская форма.  
      — Бред! — почти выплёвывает Зоро, недоверчиво фыркая.  
      Робин выдыхает и качает головой. Она снова поворачивается к окну, и он замечает, как затуманивается её взгляд.   
      Зоро недоверчиво хмурится, понимая, что его мысли касательно её мотивов полностью оправдываются. Неспроста эта женщина обратила на него внимание, очень неспроста.  
      — А может, это любовь? — лукаво прищуривается Робин, когда Зоро почти готов задать коронный вопрос.   
      Услышав это, он моментально ощетинивается, желая тотчас же исчезнуть из слишком маленького купе, чтобы избавиться от липнущего к коже ощущения чего-то горячего и вязкого.  
      — Ещё больший бред, — на тон тише ворчит Зоро, отворачиваясь к окну.   
      Пролетающий там пейзаж внезапно кажется невероятно занимательным.  
      — Как знать, господин мечник, как знать. — Робин прикусывает зубами кончик ногтя на мизинце и замолкает.  
      На пару часов в купе становится настолько тихо, что Зоро, укачиваемый гулким стуком колёс и тихим подвыванием гудка, незаметно засыпает. Ему снится шорох волн и плеск воды о борт большого корабля. Ещё ему снится Луффи в широкополой соломенной шляпе, Санджи с сигаретой в зубах и Нами, жонглирующая апельсинами. Они улыбаются, гомонят на разный лад и смеются. И Зоро чувствует себя рядом с ними так, будто они — одна команда, будто всё именно так, как и должно быть. Даже когда из-за двери показывается высокая статная фигура Робин, Зоро не испытывает дискомфорта. Она, как ни странно, тут тоже не лишняя. Она — необходимый член команды.  
      Просыпается Зоро резко, словно его кто-то хватает за плечо. Он открывает глаза и едва сдерживает шумный панический вдох, чтобы не разрушить повисшую в купе хрупкую тишину.   
      Робин едва слышно сопит, подперев кулаком щёку, за окном быстро мелькают тусклые фонари, бросая на её лицо мерцающие блики. Зоро широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на неё, силясь понять, что именно его разбудило, а затем поворачивает голову к выходу из купе. По спине ползёт мерзкое ощущение приближающейся опасности, на лбу выступает испарина, собирающаяся в крупные капли и скатывающаяся по вискам. Зоро почти страшно, из-за чего волна гнева собирается комком в желудке.   
      Его никто и никогда не смел пугать. И позволять это кому бы то ни было он не планирует.  
      Ручка двери медленно, очень медленно начинает поворачиваться. Зоро впивается в неё глазами и привстаёт, чтобы удостовериться — не чудится ли ему. Однако даже когда он практически втыкается носом в дверь, ручка не останавливается.   
      Зоро сжимает зубы, оглядываясь на спящую Робин, и хватает одну из своих бутафорских катан, чтобы заблокировать возможному противнику проход. Ручка упирается в древко и замирает. По ту сторону двери ненадолго возникает практически осязаемое замешательство.   
      Зоро дико ухмыляется, ощущая себя грёбаным секретным агентом, и в следующую секунду скользящим движением приближается к Робин. Он аккуратно трогает её за плечо и тут же прижимает палец к губам, чтобы она не издавала ни звука. Однако Робин молча открывает глаза, в которых нет ни намёка на сонливость, и спокойно смотрит на Зоро, почти восхищая его своей полной боевой готовностью.   
      Но времени на праздные эмоции нет, поэтому Зоро кивает на дверь, а затем аккуратно забирается с ногами на сидение. Робин, медленно моргнув, повторяет его жест.  
      Зоро вжимается спиной в стену и тянется к использованной в качестве блока катане. Он кидает взгляд на Робин и поджимает губы.   
      Цепочка фонарей за окном, моргнув последний раз, гаснет, поезд въезжает в тоннель.  
      Всё, что происходит дальше, напоминает Зоро среднестатистический боевик с плохими парнями, дамой в беде и вечно огребающим главным героем.   
      Когда бутафорская катана покидает свой защитный пост, дверь распахивается так стремительно, что по всему вагону разносится густой грохот. Зоро обхватывает своё оружие двумя руками и со всего маху обрушивает удар на первого же заглянувшего в купе мужчину. Тот с жалобным всхлипом падает на пол.   
      Зоро спрыгивает, вылетает в коридор, сбивая с ног ещё одного противника, и на манер бейсбола засаживает в ухо удар катаной третьему члену загулявшей так поздно компании. Споткнувшись о распластанное тело, он падает на четвереньки, больно ссадив ладонь о жёсткий коврик, но спустя пару секунд вскакивает снова. Тяжело дыша, он обводит взглядом валяющихся вторженцев и тут же напрягается: дверь в конце вагона распахивается, и следом заходят сразу пять, а то и шесть сомнительных личностей. При виде замершего над стонущими телами Зоро они на мгновение останавливаются, а затем быстро вытаскивают что-то из-за поясов. По матовому тусклому блеску Зоро быстро смекает, что это что-то крайне неприятное и очень травматичное, поэтому, не размениваясь на панику, быстро заглядывает в купе, хватает за руку Робин и буквально выдёргивает её наружу.  
      — Нахрен! Бежим! — задыхаясь, шипит он, чтобы Робин не сопротивлялась в случае чего, однако она даже не думает тормозить и подвергать их какой-либо опасности. Шустро переступая через валяющиеся тела, она не отстаёт от него ни на шаг.  
      Двери мелькают перед глазами безумным калейдоскопом, из-за темноты кажется, будто тут и там разбросаны ловушки, поэтому Зоро временами спотыкается, особенно когда приходится перепрыгивать из тамбура в тамбур. Однако крепко стиснутые в ладони пальцы Робин он не выпускает ни на миг, опасаясь, что может потерять её в этой круговерти.   
      За спиной слышны топот и грязная ругань, о бедро постоянно бьются три катаны, которые Зоро так и не успел снять в казино. Его почти моментально увезли на вокзал, где и усадили в нужный поезд, нужный вагон, нужное купе. Оставалось только догадываться, как при таком количестве «нужного» в поезде появились настолько ненужные личности? И что именно им требовалось от самых обычных пассажиров в такой поздний час?  
      Зоро поправляет ножны, крепче обхватывая их ладонью, чтобы не мешались, и бешено рычит. Выкинуть бы этот реквизит к чёртовой бабушке, но, как показала практика, лучше что-нибудь сохранить для проформы, а то мало ли, как и где могут эти палки пригодиться. Как ни странно это признавать, но несколькими минутами ранее одна из этих игрушек фактически спасла им жизнь.   
      Зоро добегает до купе проводников и изо всех сил барабанит по двери кулаками.  
      — Эй! — сипло вопит он, добавляя к ударам ещё и пинки. — Эй, вашу мать, вы что там, уснули?!  
      За дверью тихо и глухо, слышится позвякивание ложек о стаканы. Поезд заезжает в очередной тоннель, и в вагоне становится непроглядно темно.   
      — Господин мечник, — зовёт Робин, — там никого нет.  
      — Да как так?! — в бессильной ярости хрипит Зоро. Топот приближается, дверь в конце вагона с грохотом открывается. — Бля…   
      Робин отпихивает Зоро в сторону и, присев, чем-то активно шебуршит. Зоро едва может сдержать прерывистые вдохи и готовится в случае чего стоять до последнего. Его не радует перспектива драться сразу против нескольких противников, не имея в руках ничего, кроме игрушечных мечиков, но по молодости приходилось выкручиваться из передряг и похуже при полном отсутствии средств обороны. Ему ли привыкать.  
      — Поезд замедляется. — Жаркий шёпот Робин раздаётся прямо возле уха, Зоро вздрагивает. — Нужно дёрнуть стоп-кран и выпрыгнуть.  
      Идея кажется бредовой, учитывая скорость движения, но иного выхода у них нет.   
      Зоро снова хватает Робин за руку, почти выпрыгивает в тамбур и, на ощупь отыскав заветный рычаг, со всего маху дёргает его на себя. Поезд чихает, дёргается и послушно тормозит, скользя колёсами по рельсам. Зоро, ожидая броска вперёд, обхватывает Робин руками и поворачивается спиной, чтобы смягчить ей удар. Он летит вперёд всего секунду, а затем налетает на стену и, подражая разгорячённому составу, натужно шипит, выпуская скопившийся в лёгких воздух. Робин тихо вскрикивает, вцепившись в его футболку обеими руками.   
      Осев на пол, Зоро несколько секунд ждёт, когда перед глазами перестанут плясать цветные круги, и лишь потом с трудом шевелит онемевшими конечностями.   
      В соседнем вагоне слышны крики и ругань, из громкоговорителя раздаётся сонный усталый голос машиниста.   
      Зоро поднимается на ноги и наваливается всем весом на дверь. Робин подлетает следом, помогая ему справиться с замком.   
      Когда этот рубеж оказывается позади, в лицо Зоро бьёт свежий прохладный ветерок, облегчая страдания, а потом колени и щёку царапает галька. Он понимает, что упал, только через пару мгновений. Наверное, нога соскользнула или что-то в этом роде.   
      Сапожки Робин появляются в поле зрения мгновение спустя.   
      Рывок за плечо отзывается такой яркой болью, что Зоро приходится до скрипа сжать зубы. Он поднимается, покачиваясь, и тут же приседает, потому что гальку в том месте, где лежала его голова, вспахивают сразу несколько пуль.  
      — Твою… — выплёвывает он и, уже привычным жестом обхватывая запястье Робин, прыгает в сторону.   
      В следующую секунду раздаётся целый залп выстрелов.  
      Зоро несётся вперёд, ругаясь в голос от боли и головокружения. Вокруг царит темнота, под ноги постоянно попадаются то ямы, то камни, а перед глазами всё плывёт.   
      Грохот выстрелов и громкие голоса сперва остаются позади, а затем и вовсе затихают, смазываясь в невнятный гул, затем поезд даёт несколько гудков, прежде чем продолжить свой так резко прерванный путь к станции. А потом становится совсем тихо.  
      Зоро бежит до тех пор, пока в ногах остаются силы. Затем он спотыкается о подвернувшуюся корягу и с матом летит на землю. В рот, нос и глаза моментально забивается песок, запах сырой земли вызывает прилив тошноты. В боку так сильно колет, что хочется свернуться в комок и поносить весь свет самыми отборными ругательствами. Плюс к этому в лодыжке медленно вспухает новый клубок боли, обещающий затяжную волну очень неприятных ощущений.  
      — Господин мечник! — задыхающийся голос Робин почти бьёт Зоро по голове.   
      Он со стоном поворачивается к ней и хрипло смеётся, понимая, что попал, как креветка в салат. Эта женщина его чуть не угробила своим желанием.  
      — Карточный долг… дело чести, — выдавливает он, когда перед глазами показывается её обеспокоенное лицо. — Ебануться, как я люблю эту фразу. Если выживу, вытатуирую её на заднице, чтобы потом показывать таким, как ты.  
      — У вас ребро сломано. — Робин наклоняется так низко, что Зоро чувствует её дыхание на своей щеке.  
      — То-то я думаю, чего мне так весело последние… минут пятнадцать, — едва дыша, усмехается он.   
      Хочется расхохотаться в голос, но боль мешает даже дышать полной грудью, не говоря уже о большем. Сейчас, когда адреналин отступает, Зоро чувствует, как все конечности медленно покрываются мурашками, каждая из которых норовит проткнуть кожу до костей. Ощущение такое, будто с той стороны, где у него сломано ребро, кто-то взял и вытащил кишки. Это чертовски, просто охренеть как неприятно.  
      Робин усаживается рядом с Зоро и аккуратно укладывает его голову себе на колени.   
      Усыпанное звёздами небо режет глаза, поэтому приходится зажмуриться, борясь с подступающей тошнотой и желанием остаться в сознании, чтобы испытать всю прелесть приключения. Провалиться в забытье куда приоритетнее, но Зоро думает, что раз уж эта Нико Робин настолько проблемная, следует её охранять даже в таком состоянии. Мало ли — вдруг он сумеет подкатиться под ноги врагам и дать этой женщине время на то, чтобы убежать.  
      — Знаешь, — говорит Зоро, открывая глаза и глядя в едва различимое в темноте лицо Робин, — мне тут приснилось, что я пират. Кто бы мог подумать, что сон так быстро сбудется.  
      Робин молчит пару секунд, а затем бережно касается кончиками пальцев его лба. Лёгкая невесомая улыбка трогает её губы, и Зоро ловит себя на мысли, что это первые искренние эмоции, которые отражаются на её лице. А потом он всё-таки отключается.  
  


**Щепотка третья**

  
      В себя Зоро приходит медленно. Сперва он чувствует на лице тёплый солнечный свет, затем ощущает неприятные покалывания в боку, а потом тело становится одним сплошным синяком, прикосновение к которому вызывает жгучую боль.   
      Зоро пытается пошевелиться, но потом думает, что лучше, наверное, ещё поспать. Вдруг когда он проснётся во второй раз, всё произошедшее окажется идиотским сюрреалистичным сном.   
      Однако когда Зоро почти засыпает, нос улавливает аппетитный запах еды. Погрузившееся в страдания тело моментально вспоминает, что у него, помимо больных конечностей, есть ещё и желудок, и спустя несколько секунд тишину помещения сотрясает жалобное урчание. Зоро кривится от ощущения пустоты внутри и впервые с момента пробуждения открывает глаза. Вернее, глаз. Второй почему-то открываться отказывается.   
      Пока Зоро вяло думает насчёт причины таких неудобств, взгляд фокусируется на слегка обшарпанном потолке, где сквозь неровную краску кусками пробиваются пожелтевшие обои в цветочек. Повернув голову, Зоро смотрит на видавший виды комод с оторванными ручками, затем косится на непонятного цвета простынь, которая укрывает его тело.   
      Приподняв ткань, он в недоумении хмурится и хмыкает: рёбра туго зафиксированы, лодыжка обмотана эластичным бинтом. Кто-то явно заботился о нём всё то время, что он повёл в отключке. Это приятно радует, особенно после такого мощного приключения.  
      Приподнявшись на локтях, Зоро охает от боли, но опрокидываться обратно на подушку не торопится. Он не неженка, поэтому не станет потворствовать своим слабостям. В конце концов, бывало и похуже. Стоит только вспомнить, как он подрался с начальником на прошлой работе. У начальника была стальная бита, а у Зоро — здоровая рука, которая с хрустом поломалась от удара. И ничего, Зоро умудрился этой же рукой выбить подонку пару зубов. Потом, правда, он едва врача пополам не перекусил, когда тот перелом обрабатывал, но ведь дожил же он до этого места, не свалился без чувств и не стал изображать из себя инфантильную барышню. Так что и сейчас делать это не собирается. Надо домой как-то возвращаться, ведь он, кажется, долг свой отработал. Не сказать чтобы так уж безупречно, но всё-таки.   
      Зоро опускает босые ноги на ледяной пол и с наслаждением вдыхает наполняющий комнату запах еды. Есть хочется до ужаса, надо только собраться с духом, встать и отправиться на поиски источника этого аромата, а там хоть трава не расти.   
      В следующее мгновение дверь в комнату распахивается и на пороге показывается Робин, держащая в руках поднос, на котором стоят тарелка с чем-то неприлично вкусно пахнущим и широкий стакан, наполненный, судя по всему, выпивкой.   
      — Вам уже лучше, господин мечник? — чуть насмешливо спрашивает она и перешагивает порог комнаты.   
      На ней домашний пушистый халат, который не сильно гармонирует с общей убогостью обстановки, и тапочки. Иссиня-чёрные волосы слегка влажные.   
      Несколько секунд Зоро молча смотрит на настолько непривычно выглядящую Робин, а затем медленно складывает руки на коленях, как примерный школьник, и согласно гудит. Его самочувствие действительно сильно улучшается с её приходом. Вернее, с появлением в непосредственной близости еды.  
      Робин подходит к тумбочке, которая так кстати стоит возле кровати, и осторожно устраивает на ней поднос. Затем она усаживается рядом с Зоро и замолкает.   
Некоторое время в комнате так тихо, что слышно, как кружится пыль, а потом невесомое спокойствие прерывает очередной залп взбунтовавшегося желудка.   
      Зоро покрывается красными пятнами от смущения, а Робин смеётся в кулак. Жутко неприятная напряжённая атмосфера рушится на глазах, и Зоро, недолго думая, придвигается поближе к тумбочке.   
      Несколько минут он тратит на то, чтобы расправиться с едой, потом берёт в руку стакан и откидывается на подушку. Выпивка оказывается неплохим по качеству бурбоном, поэтому Зоро окончательно расслабляется, решив, что даже в самой ужасной ситуации может быть что-то хорошее.  
      — Итак, — говорит он, устраиваясь поудобнее, — какого хрена вчера произошло? Я-то подумал, что моя миссия будет заключаться в таскании чемоданов, а тут вот какая ерунда творится.  
      Робин пожимает плечами, продолжая мило и очень неправдоподобно улыбаться.  
      — А вдруг я секретный агент? — игривым голосом тянет она.  
      — А вдруг ты Пиноккио и твой нос сейчас выколет мой здоровый глаз? — ворчливо передразнивает Зоро.   
      Он делает глоток бурбона и мысленно уговаривает себя не сердиться. Погода хорошая, напиток — тоже. Кто же виноват, что женщина как была проблемной, так ею и осталась.  
      — Это скучная и очень однообразная история, господин мечник. — Робин опирается на кровать позади себя, халат слегка сползает с её плеча. Зоро едва не давится выпивкой, видя это. — Главное, что цель нашей поездки достигнута: мы в безопасности. За что я, разумеется, вам очень признательна.  
      — Признательна, говоришь? — Зоро усмехается, демонстративно поглядывая на перебинтованные части тела. — Думаю, одной признательности тут будет маловато.  
      — Читаете мои мысли. Я как раз подумала о том, что слов будет недостаточно.   
      Глаза Робин похожи на драгоценные камни. Она чуть придвигается и изгибается так, что халат распахивается уже на груди, демонстрируя ажурное кружево шёлковой ночной сорочки.   
      Зоро вцепляется в край стакана зубами и старается отодвинуться, но свалявшаяся подушка и железное изголовье кровати мешают этому манёвру. Приходится нехотя отлеплять язык от нёба, чтобы сказать: «Я не это имел в виду, глупая ты женщина!», но слова застревают где-то между рёбер, потому что Робин, прикусив губу, снова меняет положение. Теперь Зоро может любоваться аппетитной ложбинкой между её грудей.   
      Горло закупоривает ком таких размеров, что бурбон не проходит внутрь, а остаётся в рту, обжигая язык и щёки изнутри. Зоро сглатывает несколько раз, прежде чем ему удаётся всё-таки протолкнуть жидкость в желудок. Однако лучше от этого не становится. Даже наоборот — теперь Робин кажется ему не только проблемной, но ещё и невероятно привлекательной, а предложение по поводу телесного подтверждения благодарности уже не представляется таким уж диким.  
      Робин протягивает руку к лицу Зоро и чуть царапает ногтем нижнюю губу. Она не отрывает взгляда от его глаз и продолжает соблазнительно улыбаться.   
      Зоро чувствует тут какую-то ловушку, но пока не может разобраться, где именно она расставлена. Так что ему нужно время, чтобы слегка затуманенный алкоголем мозг наконец-то докопался до истины.  
      — Что с моим глазом? — едва шевеля отвисшей челюстью, бормочет Зоро.  
      — Рассечение, — почти шепчет Робин. Он неё пахнет лавандой и карамелью, у Зоро рот наполняется слюной от предвкушения. — Веко было повреждено, когда вы упали на гальку. Доктор наложил швы и порекомендовал некоторое время держать глаз закрытым.  
      — Не самое приятное последствие. — Зоро отстраняется до тех пор, пока спинка кровати не упирается ему в лопатки. Дальше бежать некуда.  
      — Но вас же не пугают временные трудности? — Робин замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, одурманивающе улыбаясь.   
      Зоро кажется, что она подставит его при первой же возможности, но сопротивляться тому магниту, что вшит в её губы, практически невозможно…  
      Он почти сдаётся, почти впивается поцелуем, почти сминает в объятиях эту женщину, но тут входная дверь слетает с петель, обдавая пол брызгами щепок, и в комнате появляются несколько весьма серьёзно настроенных ребят. В руке каждого блестит пистолет, что не оставляет никаких иллюзий по поводу их намерений, поэтому Зоро, разом сбрасывая с себя туман, первым делом размахивается и засаживает первому же зашедшему в лоб стаканом с остатками бурбона. Пошатнувшись, парень взмахивает руками и валится назад, сбивая по пути парочку своих же людей, которые, повинуясь эффекту домино, так же подминают под себя следующую волну.   
      На несколько секунд внезапная атака захлёбывается.  
      Зоро вскакивает с места, мгновенно позабыв и про рёбра, и про лодыжку, хватает за руку молчащую Робин и, запрыгнув на кровать, быстро распахивает окно. Примерившись для рывка к водостоку, он первым делом пихает вперёд свою подопечную, решив в случае чего сдержать нападающих, а потом, с лёгким оттенком превосходства глядя на копошащихся парней, двигается за ней сам.   
      Труба на ощупь оказывается скользкой, липкой и до тошноты омерзительной. Был бы у Зоро выбор, он лучше так сиганул бы, но пятый этаж к этому самому выбору не располагает, так что приходится спускаться так. Благо, что на уровне третьего этажа оказывается другое здание, на крыше которого его уже ожидает Робин, так что путешествие по осыпающемуся краской водостоку быстро подходит к концу.   
      Спрыгнув и успешно навернувшись на скользком покрытии, Зоро осыпает площадной руганью весь мир с его погодой, дождями и идиотскими стечениями обстоятельств, затем привстаёт и тут же падает обратно из-за обрушившегося на спину удара. Рядом с головой приземляется крупный и явно дорогой мужской ботинок.  
      — Да чтоб тебя! — шипит Зоро, потирая ушибленное место.   
      Из окна комнаты, где они мирно общались с Робин несколько минут назад, свешивается невнятного вида мужик в джинсовой куртке и, потрясая ещё одним ботинком, орёт что-то по какой-то там артефакт.   
      — Ты всех там разуй, кретин! — рыкает Зоро, поднимаясь на ноги с помощью Робин.   
      Он оттопыривает средний палец и, показав его гневному мужчине, срывается с места, потому что второй ботинок смертельным снарядом летит в его сторону, грозя угодить в макушку. Демонически захохотав, Зоро подбирает брошенную вещь и, широко размахнувшись, швыряет её обратно. Попасть ему, конечно, не светит, зато замешательство исчезнувшего мужчины греет душу.   
      Самодовольно хмыкнув, Зоро разворачивается и торопится догнать улепётывающую Робин.  
      Пробежка по крышам выходит на порядок увлекательнее, чем беготня по поезду. С карнизов тут и там срываются потревоженные птицы, прохожие удивлённо задирают головы, глядя на двух по-домашнему одетых психов, которые скачут дурными обезьянами то тут, то там, не обращая внимания на громкие крики с угрозами и обещаниями отрезать все конечности.   
      Зоро, не выпуская руки Робин, изредка оглядывается, чтобы крикнуть что-нибудь ободряющее и крайне нецензурное преследователям, и, не сбавляя хода, продолжает прыгать.   
      До тех пор, пока крыши не заканчиваются.  
      — На землю? — тяжело дыша, спрашивает Зоро.   
      — У нас есть выбор? — уточняет Робин, вытирая испарину со лба тыльной стороной ладони.  
      — Есть, можем спросить о нём вон тех парней позади.  
      — Тогда прыгаем.  
      Зоро скалится в ответ и, прижав Робин к себе, отталкивается ногами изо всех сил. Получается весьма удачно — они попадают на натянутый тент, который, по сути, сохраняет их конечности в целости и сохранности. Приземление, правда, выходит не самым приятным, но отбитый бок — меньшая расплата, нежели вывихнутое плечо или, что страшнее, сломанная нога.   
      Зоро, натужно харкнув и ощутив во рту привкус крови, дёргает на себя Робин, помогая ей встать, и снова пускается в бег. Позади уже слышатся первые вопли самых смелых, которые тоже решили прыгнуть с крыши, но так и не долетели до тента.  
      — Чмошники! — хмыкает Зоро, прыгая за поворот. Он вообще не сильно любит, когда дома расположены слишком уж близко, но тут его радует подобное нагромождение. Это даёт возможность петлять в лабиринте улиц, путая преследователей и ища укрытие, чтобы можно было перевести дыхание.  
      Скрытый от посторонних глаз закуток находится спустя несколько поворотов.   
      Зоро, подумав секунду и оценив шансы, сперва заталкивает туда Робин, а потом с трудом забирается сам. Получается очень некомфортно, особенно учитывая размах плеч и некоторые больные части тела, но вариантов всё равно не так чтобы много, приходится распоряжаться тем, что есть.  
      Робин вжимается в противоположную стену, чтобы дать Зоро возможность втиснуться как можно плотнее, но ему всё равно приходится буквально расплющить её. Упершись руками по обе стороны от её головы, Зоро шумно сопит, пытаясь справиться со сбившимся дыханием, а Робин вторит ему, сверкая глазами в полутьме, как полоумная кошка.   
      Лишь когда топот нескольких ног становится различим настолько, что кажется, будто мимо скачет толпа оленей, они одновременно набирают в лёгкие воздуха и, уставившись друг на друга, молчат. Ровно до тех пор, пока последний, самый неуклюжий и тяжёлый преследователь, не затихает за поворотом.   
      Со стоном выпустив воздух, Зоро откашливается и хрипло произносит:  
      — Теперь ты просто обязана мне всё рассказать.   
      А Робин в ответ внезапно подаётся вперёд всем телом. Она обхватывает его лицо ладонями и прижимается губами к его губам.   
      Зоро дёргается от этого движения и пытается отстраниться, но собственные габариты и размер укрытия позволяют двигаться только в одном направлении — назад, что означает неминуемое раскрытие и новый виток беготни по улицам, а Зоро слишком задолбался изображать зайца. Да и губы у этой женщины оказываются такими мягкими и такими желанными, что возможность сопротивляться исчезает вместе с остатками изнеможения.   
      Зоро впивается пальцами в плечи Робин и прижимает её к себе с такой силой, что кажется, будто кости не выдержат такого напора и треснут. Но Робин не возражает. Она сама тянется к нему, льнёт к нему всем телом, опутывая, практически душа силой своего вожделения.   
      У Зоро кружится голова от густо замешанного коктейля запахов и адреналина. Он не чувствует боли, не чувствует усталости, кровь в его венах бурлит и пузырится. На губах всё ещё сохраняется чуть горький привкус бурбона, который в сочетании с поцелуем расцветает новым спектром ощущений. Зоро нравится это, его до дрожи будоражит дышащая в затылок опасность, к которой можно просто повернуться спиной. Он знает, что это может выйти боком — какая-то часть сознания всё ещё способна анализировать, но сейчас на всё так хочется положить с прибором. В его руках трепещет от желания самая прекрасная и непредсказуемая женщина из всех, которые ему когда-либо встречались. Так что есть ли дело до каких-то там обезумевших кровожадных преследователей? Нет, Зоро так совсем не думает.  
      Пояс халата развязывается быстро, причём Зоро не может с уверенностью сказать, кто именно избавляется от него — он или же сама Робин. Под ним оказывается тёмно-синяя шёлковая ночная сорочка, будто созданная для того, чтобы соблазнять всех, кто так или иначе испытывает некоторые потребности.   
      Зоро очерчивает пальцем окаймляющее лиф невесомое кружево и, наклонившись, прижимается губами к выступающей ключице. В нос ударяет смешанный с карамелью чуть кислый запах испарины, и Зоро настолько нравится этот контраст, что он, не удержавшись, прикусывает кожу зубами, втягивая её в рот. Кажется, от этого остаются синяки, которые приличные люди брезгливо называют засосами и всячески порицают. Но счастье в том, что Зоро крайне неприличный человек. И Робин, судя по всему, тоже, потому что она, шумно втянув носом воздух, запускает пальцы в его волосы и очень чувствительно царапает кожу головы ногтями. Зоро в ответ сильнее стискивает зубы, рыкнув при этом, и смыкает ладони на тонкой талии.   
      Он поднимает лицо к Робин и снова впивается в её губы жадным поцелуем, растирая по её языку остатки горечи от выпивки и насыщаясь сладостью новых ощущений. Робин мычит что-то неразборчиво и прижимается спиной к шершавой стене, давая Зоро возможность нависнуть над ней. Ему нравится такое положение, он довольно скалится, прерывая поцелуй, и сбивчивым движением задирает ночнушку до талии, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно гладить ладонями упругие бёдра и ягодицы. Сминая нежную кожу, Зоро где-то на краю сознания отмечает, что на Робин нет нижнего белья, и это открытие заводит так, что от желания сносит чердак вместе с последним этажом и всеми жильцами.  
      — Ты… убийственно непредсказуема, — хрипит он, едва дыша, чтобы не сорваться в самый неподходящий момент.  
      — А вы так предсказуемы, — мурлычет Робин, выгибаясь так, что грудь с напряжёнными сосками почти выпрыгивает из щедрого декольте ночнушки.  
      — Острая, — хмыкает Зоро, наклоняясь и проводя языком по охотно подставленной шее. — Как катана.  
      — А вы надёжны, — шепчет Робин, закидывая ногу на его бедро и прижимаясь к паху. — Как ножны.  
      Зоро кажется, что он проваливается в обитый бархатом тёмно-красный мир, но приближающийся топот практически выдёргивает его из близкого к коме состояния. Робин в это время протискивает руку в его штаны и осторожно сжимает член в ладони, задевая ногтями нежную кожу. Зоро едва не охает, когда она привстаёт на цыпочки и прикусывает мочку его уха, делая при этом плавное движение рукой. Приходится стиснуть зубы и напрячь все силы, чтобы не выдать своё местоположение ни единым звуком.  
      — Ты с ума сошла, — одними губами говорит он, глядя сузившимися от злости глазами на Робин.  
      Та в ответ лишь хитро улыбается и медленно сползает по стенке вниз, широко, насколько это позволяет их убежище, разводя колени. Зоро видит её промежность, видит напрягшиеся бёдра, видит выглядывающую из выреза грудь и пропускает тот момент, когда Робин ловко стягивает с него штаны, давая волю напряжённому члену.   
      Зоро дёргается, когда она одной рукой обхватывает его у основания и нарочито тягуче проводит языком по головке. Перед глазами разом вспыхивает искрящаяся радуга, затылок потеет, а внизу живота становится тесно и жарко. Зоро приходится упереться руками в стену, чтобы не свалиться плашмя от сильнейшей волны возбуждения, из-за которой колени превращаются в вату. Он зажмуривается, пытаясь сосредоточиться на голосах, которые всё ещё раздаются из переулка, откуда они прыгнули в эту нишу, но мозг фиксирует только отдельные фразы, полностью сосредоточившись на богатом спектре эмоций.   
      Кажется, бандиты говорят что-то про Робин, называя её лживой опасной сукой, кажется, они советуются, как лучше разделиться, чтобы прочесать каждый уголок города.   
      Кажется, они не слышат, как Зоро дышит через раз, обливаясь потом, а та самая лживая опасная сука очень ловко доставляет ему удовольствие ртом, не забывая при этом помогать себе руками.  
      Робин поднимается на ноги, когда к двум разговаривающим неподалёку противникам добавляются новые собеседники. Она вытирает губы костяшками пальцев и коварно улыбается, прекрасно осознавая, что подвергла Зоро просто невиданной проверке на прочность. Стоило ему хотя бы едва слышно застонать, их укрытие моментально раскусили бы. Однако он с достоинством выдержал эту пытку и теперь очень хочет отыграться.  
      Снова вдавив Робин в стену, Зоро приникает к её губам, перенимая эстафету, а затем резко разворачивает её спиной к себе и принуждает прогнуться так, что её ягодицы оказываются крепко прижаты к его паху. Робин прикусывает губу и поворачивает голову, чтобы искоса можно было наблюдать за происходящим. Зоро видит, как сверкают её глаза, а скулы покрываются лёгким румянцем. Он чувствует себя большим сгустком концентрированного возбуждения, поэтому приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы притормозить. Он хочет немного оттянуть неизбежный момент.  
      Зоро прикладывает палец к губам и, видя насмешливую улыбку, проводит ладонью по бёдрам Робин. Пальцы сперва скользят по внешней стороне, затем перемещаются на внутреннюю. Зоро намеренно не торопится, чтобы не сорвать раньше времени куш.  
      Достигнув промежности, он лёгким движением оглаживает самую чувствительную точку, а затем, когда взгляд Робин темнеет, наполняясь теми же чувствами, что недавно довлели над ним самим, убирает руку. Робин прикусывает губу, борясь с разочарованным вздохом, а Зоро медленно задирает её сорочку, полностью оголяя поясницу, плавную линию спины и, наконец, острые лопатки. Наклонившись, он прижимается губами к небольшой родинке ближе к шее и обхватывает ладонями тяжёлую пышную грудь, попутно сдавливая пальцами соски.   
      Робин тянется за его ласками, как кошка, прогибаясь в спине и стараясь вжаться в Зоро всеми телом. Она тяжело дышит и покрывается мурашками. Зоро видит, как по её виску соскальзывает капелька пота. Он думает, что ещё минута — и его сдержанность разнесёт на куски. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта игра может стать обоюдоострой.  
      Разговоры вне укрытия становятся громче и отчётливее. Зоро на мгновение отрывается от тела Робин, чтобы опасливо оглянуться и убедиться, что никто не ползёт в их обитель. Он не боится, что это может подвергнуть их опасности. Куда больше он беспокоится, что это может помешать их уединению и полному погружению друг в друга, потому что в этом случае любой вторженец лишится рук или ног. Или, что более вероятно, головы. Поэтому когда Зоро убеждается, что за его спиной не прячется какой-нибудь будущий труп, последние крупицы самообладания крошатся в пыль и оседают к ногам.  
      Зоро возвращается к Робин и голодным взглядом ощупывает её покрытую испариной спину. Не удержавшись, он проводит языком по линии позвоночника, практически физически ощущая исходящее от Робин напряжение, а затем резко сгребает в кулак невесомую шёлковую ткань сорочку и дёргает её на себя, заставляя Робин выгнуться, упираясь руками в стену.   
      Робин втягивает носом воздух и раскрывает рот в немом стоне, когда последний рубеж оказывается преодолён, а Зоро, не отдавая себе отчёта в происходящем, накрывает ладонью её губы, чтобы ни единого звука не сорвалось с них.   
      Робин замирает, Зоро чувствует на пальцах её горячее дыхание. Он крепче стискивает ладонь и лишь затем делает ещё одно движение, заставляя Робин бессильно засопеть. А затем ещё и ещё. До тех пор, пока не забывает собственное имя в погоне за жгучим, как все перцы мира, удовольствием.   
      Окружающая обстановка теряется в калейдоскопе, хриплое дыхание Робин, плотной паутиной окутывающее их обоих, отзывается болью в ушах. Зоро кажется, будто на его голову кто-то надевает кастрюлю и методично лупит по ней большой ложкой, заставляя испытывать тошноту и прилив сил одновременно.   
      Голоса, всё ещё раздающиеся поблизости, смазываются до комариного писка, словно кто-то капает водой на акварель, превращая её в серое пятно. Зоро не может и не хочет понимать, о чём говорят те, кто желает причинить им вред, он даже не уверен, что способен сейчас сдерживать рычащие стоны, которые клокочут в груди. Ему хорошо. Так хорошо, что сейчас хоть в море, хоть в битву. Он знает, что сможет всех победить. И от этой мысли, растекающейся по венам вместе с адреналином, хочется завыть, подражая волкам из мультиков.  
      Робин дрожит, когда Зоро наваливается сверху, резко и до упора проникая в неё. Её глаза зажмурены, а губы смяты чужой сильной ладонью. Зоро чувствует, как его пальцы становятся скользкими от её слюны, и от этого возбуждается ещё сильнее.   
      Едва контролируя свои движения, он ускоряет темп, заглушая сочные шлепки тканью брюк. Робин тоже подхватывает этот ритм, стараясь подстроиться так, чтобы его член практически не выходил из её тела. Она вжимается в его пах ягодицами и внезапно привстаёт так, чтобы можно было обхватить руками шею Зоро. Упершись лопатками в его грудь, Робин чувствительно кусает закрывающие её губы пальцы и, когда Зоро от неожиданности убирает ладонь, срывающимся шёпотом просит:  
      — Сильнее.  
      У Зоро снова всё плывёт перед глазами. Он с силой обхватывает грудь Робин, сжав пальцами соски, и изо всех сил толкается вперёд. Его комкает, съёживает, колотит и отпускает, а затем снова сминает, пропускает через мясорубку и скатывает.   
      Он весь — оголённый нерв. Он весь — одно сплошное ощущение. И Робин делает всё для того, чтобы он не смог прийти в себя.  
      Волна оргазма накрывает Зоро медленно и неотвратимо. Сперва пальцы ног немеют, а спина покрывается испариной, которую через секунду сменяют колкие мурашки. Внизу живота разрастается большой вязкий ком, а затем яркая вспышка вырезает несколько мгновений жизни в ноль, закрывая большим белым полотном всё сущее.   
      Зоро теряется, тонет в удовольствии, от которого хочется уже не стонать, а кричать в голос. Остановиться получается с трудом и в последний момент. Как раз тогда, когда рот распахивается, а клокочущий в груди вопль проталкивается по горлу вверх.   
      Зоро сжимает зубы и с большим трудом выдыхает, думая, что если не сдохнет прямо тут, то явно свалился в обморок, потому что чёрные мушки кучно толпятся прямо перед его глазами, заполоняя всё пространство.   
      Лишь спустя несколько секунд он снова может видеть покрытую капельками пота спину Робин и обшарпанные стены убежища, которое они каким-то чудом умудрились сохранить неприкосновенным, несмотря на все творящиеся тут события.   
      Робин тяжело дышит, снова упираясь трясущимися руками в стену, и Зоро только сейчас чувствует, как всё внутри неё конвульсивно сжимается. Значит, не его одного только что сшибла с ног лавина чистейшего удовольствия.  
      Зоро с трудом отцепляет руки от бёдер Робин, делает шаг назад и с третьей попытки всё-таки подтягивает штаны. Он поворачивается так, чтобы можно было спиной опереться на стену, и медленно протяжно выдыхает. Сердце в груди колотится с невероятной скоростью, заставляя лёгкие работать в усиленном темпе.   
      Зоро поворачивает голову к Робин, которая приводит одежду в порядок, и усмехается.  
      — Ну что? — говорит он так тихо, как только может. — Как выбираться будем?  
      Робин грациозным движением отбрасывает волосы за спину, запахивает халат и усмехается. Она показывает пальцем наверх, и Зоро, проследив за её движением, видит открытое окно, в которое вполне себе можно залезть. Он ошеломлённо моргает, осознавая, что всего этого могло бы и не быть вовсе, а потом закрывает лицо ладонью и едва удерживается от саркастичного смешка.   
      Эта девица снова его надурила.  
  


***

  
      — Ну как так получилось-то? — Луффи сидит напротив Зоро и пожирает его любопытным взглядом.  
      — Что? — Зоро подтягивает харамаки и, прихрамывая, подходит к зеркалу.   
      Глядя на отражение, он повязывает на голову бандану и хмыкает. На его теле практически нет ушибов и синяков, ребро благополучно срастается — хорошо, что перелом, как выяснилось, был пустяковым, а лодыжка с каждым днём болит всё меньше и меньше. Единственное, что до сих пор напоминает о пережитом приключении, — свежий шов, пересекающий бровь, веко и щёку. Врач, зашивший рану, строго наказал не увлекаться морганием, и Зоро послушно выполняет его рекомендации.   
      Хотя, надо признать, не только из соображения красоты. Ему отчего-то жутко льстит быть похожим на самого настоящего пирата среди кучи бутафории и переодетых обычных людей.  
      — Как получилось, что Робин ушла, не попрощавшись? — спрашивает Луффи, поправляя съехавший с плеча камзол.  
      Зоро пожимает плечами.   
      — Она хитрая и изворотливая. Зачем ей проявлять чувства к тому, кого она уже использовала? С фантиками от конфет же не прощаются.  
      — Нет, Робин не такая! — моментально надувается Луффи. — Она клёвая. Может, ты обидел её?  
      — Ага, спас ей жизнь. Спорю, она именно на это и психанула, — язвительно отвечает Зоро, благополучно умалчивая о том, что происходило в закутке между домами.  
      — Нет, ты что, дурак? — искренне изумляется Луффи. — Она благодарна тебе.  
      — Я вижу. Одним глазом. — Зоро вешает на пояс ножны с катанами и скрещивает руки на груди. Ему не нравится этот разговор, но владелец прилипчивый как репей, поэтому буквально подскакивает на месте, когда Зоро пытается ретироваться в зал.  
      — Я уверен, — отчётливо и неожиданно очень серьёзно говорит Луффи, — это ещё не конец.  
      — Звучит, как угроза, — усмехается Зоро и выходит из служебного помещения, чтобы занять привычный пост.  
      Проходя мимо рулетки, он замечает, что Нами невидимым движением нажимает коленом на магнит, замаскированный под столешницей. Усмехнувшись, он переводит взгляд на висящего под потолком Усоппа, который, зажав в зубах отвёртку, всё-таки копошится в давно сдохшей сплит-системе.   
      Мысленно поставив ему плюс в карму, Зоро размеренным шагом пересекает зал, лавируя между столами, и неожиданно почти спотыкается, краем уха уловив удушливое воркование Санджи, которому явно жить надоело, если он покинул кухню.   
      Круто развернувшись, чтобы более явственно слышать приторно-сладкий голос повара, Зоро смазанной вазелином коброй проскальзывает мимо людей, стремясь врезаться прямо в докучающую личность. Однако вместо того чтобы устроить нагоняй с привычными эпитетами и предсказуемым итогом, Зоро неожиданно замедляется, а затем и вовсе останавливается, уставившись на даму, которую обходительный Санджи всеми своими хилыми силёнками пытается обаять.   
      Зоро сглатывает с таким трудом, что кажется, будто звук скрежета слышит весь зал. Он пучит здоровый глаз, едва справляясь с желанием распахнуть ещё и второй, и пытается сдвинуться с места, чтобы разбить, разрушить этот неловкий момент, но ноги будто врастают в дорогой ковролин. Зоро кажется, что ему легче сломать колени, чем оторвать ступни от пола. И всё потому, что на высоком барном стуле, растянув губы в очень вежливой, но совершенно неискренней улыбке, сидит сумасшедшая непредсказуемая женщина, которая неделей ранее обвела Зоро вокруг пальца, оставив после себя только невнятный клочок бумаги с несколькими словами и деньги на обратную дорогу.   
      Нико Робин.  
      Она замечает его сразу. Зоро видит, как её глаза чуть прищуриваются, несмотря на то, что взгляд неотрывно прикован к вьющемуся вокруг Санджи.   
      — Вы так учтивы, — слышит Зоро сквозь мутную пелену обрушившихся на него воспоминаний. — Не подскажете, а как зовут того юношу?  
      Санджи останавливает свой обольстительный бег вокруг стойки и несколько секунд недоумевающе моргает, глядя на замершего Зоро. Затем его лицо скукоживается до размеров куриной задницы, а из отверстия, где раньше был рот, вылетает:  
      — Ророноа Зоро.   
      Робин поворачивает голову и в упор смотрит на него. В её глазах пляшут черти, а на губах расцветает насмешливая улыбка, которая так бесила Зоро всё то время, что они провели вместе. Но вместо того чтобы развернуться и уйти, чтобы проигнорировать эту невнятную дамочку, он вдруг делает шаг вперёд, а затем ещё один. До тех пор, пока не останавливается рядом с барным стулом, на котором она сидит.  
      — Сыграете со мной в покер, господин мечник? — спрашивает Робин, поднимая голову так, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
      — У меня нет денег, — скалится тот, ощущая, как внутри бьётся живое горячее солнце.  
      — Мне не нужны ваши деньги. — Робин тихо смеётся. — Сыграем на желание?  
      — Если я выиграю, ты исполнишь моё желание. — Зоро едва держит себя в руках, потому что на него смотрят сразу несколько человек: обиженный невниманием Санджи, ошеломлённый Усопп, заинтригованная Нами и, самое главное, очень довольный Луффи.  
      — Разумеется, — кивает Робин, лукаво улыбаясь. — А если выиграю я?  
      Зоро, не сдерживаясь, смеётся. Он кивает ближайшему крупье, чтобы тот освободил стол, и широким жестом приглашает Робин вступить в небольшой карточный поединок. В этот раз он промашки не допустит.   
      Хотя, быть может, выполнять желания этой мутной женщины не такое уж большое наказание.


End file.
